No One Should Be Alone
by OverLordRevan
Summary: It is december 24 and everything seems to be doing fine until something sends Yoruichi into a depression...find out what and why! i rated it "m" just cause. If you like it tell me in a review and i'll continue and if you don't then i won't!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or anything related to it.

**An: this is my first story I have written and published all forms of help are appreciated and welcomed. If you guys and girls would like this story or any other story that I publish to be continued or fell you have something to help them along feel free to contact me.**

**Also this is set after the war with Aizen**

"No One Should be Alone"

"You'll need to suppress you energy better then that if you want to hide from me Ichigo!" 'He just isn't getting any better and this is getting very old. He just doesn't have the drive anymore. I guess it's time to play my most favorite game'

"You think it is easy hiding from the ex-head of the stealth division and 'goddess of flash' Yoruichi!" 'Why hell did I ever agree to play this game with her. The war is over things are as they should be I just want to crawl my ass back into a hole and sleep a few months is that soooo….much to fucking ask?'

"**I think it is king, your week you need to train"**

'It was rhetorical ass wipe, and why the fuck are you always hassling me'

As the argument was taking place the goddess of flash positioned herself ready to pounce on victim. Licking her lips seductively, she darted forward towards him. Within seconds she had him pinned to the ground bodies pressed together, her favorite game of the last year, seducing and making Ichigo blush.

"What the hell was that?! I thought we were playing 'hide and seek' and that's not a contact sport Yoruichi!"

"Where is the fun in that Ichigo you know you like me on top of you, don't you," she batted her eye lashes at him while giving her best smirk. "or would you rather you be on top of me?"

"No!" he said flatly, turning his face to try and hide the blush. 'Must resist cuteness. Why is she always trying to do this to me it was one thing when she was just teasing me but it isn't like that, and it hasn't been a teasing in weeks. It seems like she is starting to….' "Earth to Ichigo you…you in there" she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Get off me!" he growled back to her for interrupting his thoughts.

"I thought I you died from over stimulation for a minute there Ichigo I was worried!"

He just turned brighter red at that statement giving her more satisfaction and caused her to smirk. ' He is just too innocent, it's a wonder he really didn't die. I wonder how much brighter red he can turn…' as the thought came rolling out her, her smirk turned into devilish grin, her eyes full mischief. And this look didn't go unnoticed by a certain red faced strawberry.

"I know that look, whatever you're planning don't…just get the hell off me"' please god, have mercy on me help me out!'

"Awww… come on Ichi-kun don't you want your present a few days early. Christmas is tomorrow after all!" As she said that her face actually kind of fell and her eyes lost their spark. And suddenly she just flashed stepped away leaving him there to ponder the sudden mood change and the fact she disappeared faster than a blink or the eye.

'Wonder what crawled up her ass!'

'**Maybe you should follow her Ichigo she seemed pretty depressed.'**

'nah old man god just answered my prayers and saved another virgin, besides she probable just forgot she had something to do'

'**Hmm…well either way it's getting late you should return home'**

'I hate when those two just fucking chime in like that'

**WITH YORUICHI:**

'I forgot about that…forgot that I'm all alone this Christmas just like every other event in the year just like the last couple hundred years. Everyone has someone to go to but me. The group just paired up and left me: Urahara has his zanpakuto, he figured out how to make her make her manifest into a person he can be with, and that is the reason we never happened. Rukia and Renji hooked up and went back to the soul society. Ishida finally grew a pair and asked Orihime out, and she actually found and removed the stick from his ass; but how she found it is very concerning. Chad and Tatsuki ended up meeting in charity event and found that they had a lot in common besides being friends with the same people.' She let out a sigh'

'And then there is Ichigo…he never got a girlfriend he just sits in his room day in and day out, it's really quite depressing because if he wanted a girlfriend all he would have to do is ask and maybe… who am I kidding he doesn't care about me like that no one does, the either just want to fuck or pass me by' she sighed again 'no one wants me for me, nobody wants to hold me, nobody wants to please me and make love to me. People always wondered why a noble girl like me turned out to be a hard ass and a tease…I had to…to survive this cold world on my own.'

'I guess I brought it onto myself for acting like I do in front of him…'

**WITH ICHIGO:**

'Why is it still bothering me…it's not like she isn't a big girl, she can handle her own problems.'

Since Ichigo had left the spot they were training at the park it had been bothering him, he just couldn't figure out why it was bothering him or what it was to him; better yet what was she to him. He was being plagued by those questions over and over again on his walk back to his lonely apartment. As he neared the apartment he just couldn't take it anymore he was going to put a rest to these questions tonight and who better to help him the her best friend and his source of information… Urahara…oh yes tonight he was going to get his answers. He flashed stepped over to Urahara's shop to save time and get his answers sooner than later. When he arrived it seemed god was on his side; Urahara set on his shops roof waiting for the sun to go down.

He noticed Ichigo coming a few minutes before he had arrived. Their eyes met when Urahara noticed the look in Ichigo's eyes his curiosity peaked.

"What brings you here Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh... well…umm…I had a few questions for you it's…a...kind of personal" before he was just curious, but now he was more than interested. He was glad for his hat and fan now, the reason he had them was to hide is expressions. He knew it's hard to get information when people know your interested.

"Oh!" he waved his fan in front of his grin "lets take this inside then away from prying eyes Kurosaki-kun"

"uh…thanks hat-n-clogs" Ichigo really preferred to be blunt about everything but this was going to be a delicate matter if he was going to get information about her from her best friend the secret keeper… oh yes he would much prefer strangling him for them, blunt was how he liked everything but it simply would not do here.

They walked into his dining room and sat at the table as Ichigo and Urahara both thought 'and so it begins' they were both going to get information from each other.

"So! Kurosaki-kun what do you have on your mind?" he asked waving his fan again to conceal his smirk.

"Well it is about Yoruichi" 'thats gotta get his attention' he thought

As he heard that he snapped his fan shut "oh…what exactly can help you with, I have a karma sutra book if that's…"

"No!" a red faced Ichigo interrupted him "You see we were training in the park today, a game of hide-n-go-seek to help with hiding and finding people and she tackled me to the ground pressing against me and.."

"So…you need condoms?" 'I can see why she like to tease him so much' he thought as he watched Ichigo's face turn crimson.

"Damnit! No! I swear you both are fucking perverts!" 'What the fuck is wrong with these people'

"Sorry, sorry just continue your story I won't interrupt you anymore." 'for now'

"As I was saying… she was teasing me as usual…well…it hasn't been the same for a couple of months now…"

'What does he mean by that? I'll have to remember to ask him that when he is finished'

"now… any way she said something then her face just dropped, and within a blink she flashed stepped away." He let out a sigh and thought ' well I didn't try but if I would have asked her she would have just tried to get me to sleep with her.'

"And what exactly did she say Kurosaki-kun?" 'This has been very interesting indeed.'

"Hmmm…well she was saying something about wanting my present early and that Christmas was in a few day…then she flashed away." He said with sad look on his face 'wonder what she got me; knowing her it's probably something she can pick on me for'

On the other side of the table hat-n-clogs was pondering the meaning of it 'she always get this way around holidays but what got me more concerned is why she acted like that in front of him…unless…'

"Kurosaki-kun what did you mean earlier when you said that she has been acting different?"

The instant that question was asked Ichigo turned twenty shades of red an cursed himself for mentioning that 'What should I do, this is so embarrassing'

'**Just answer the ****question; you do want to make sure she is alright do you not?'**

'You right I need to make sure my Yoruichi is alright…wait my Yorui…'

"Kurosaki-kun I need to have all of the information if we are to try and figure this mystery out."

'Guess I have no choice' he thought as he begain to tell him of how she seems to have started to get more serious with some of her jokes when she tries to make him blush.

**WITH YORUICHI: A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE PARK**

"Why am I letting it affect me like this…I have spent hundreds of holiday alone" she pondered out loud "I have been alone, it's nothing new to me. It just doesn't seem fair maybe. No that wouldn't explain it either…hmmm…maybe" she was interrupted by a voice.

"Maybe hope" the voice said "Maybe…hope that you have found somebody you want to spend time with…or maybe you just made a lot people you consider friends this year."

Yoruichi turned to see her friend, Urahara, sitting above her on branch of the tree she was leaning against.

"What are you doing here?" she asked more of statement then a question.

"Just came by to check on you Ichigo came by looking for you Yoruichi, he was worried about you." The seriousness of him immediately got the attention of her, he usually wasn't even serious in the face certain death.

"and why was he worried about little ole me." She replied trying to take the edge off the conversation.

"That's not important right now, what is…is what is wrong with you. When arrived I heard some discerning things from you. So what is wrong Yoruichi?"

"Nothing!" she shrugged off the question but he was persistent

"Oh come on, it's me you're talking to Yoruichi. We have known each other for hundreds of years."

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" seeing him shaking his head no, she decided to just tell him it wasn't anything he hasn't already heard over the years.

"Its…it's just that I am alone again, and I really don't know why it's affecting me like it is, it just is" her frown depend as a question came to mind "Why do you think it so different this year, you said hope what did you mean 'hope'"

He removed his hat and set it on the ground next to him so she could see his face. Looking into her solemn eyes he decided to speak. "You had friends all around you this year, and you thought they would all come together and you would join the fun…you hoped you would have someone to spend it with…you hoped you could spend it with him." 'lets see if my assumptions were right Ichigo'

'What does she mean him' "What do you mean him." Then she thought 'he couldn't know…could he.'

He smiled 'looks like I was right Ichigo' "You know what I mean. Somewhere along the road you developed feelings for him, beyond that of a teacher, beyond that of a friend, you've fallen for him…haven't you?" the look in her eyes told him everything. She was like a book to him, he was to her; they are after all best friends.

"No…yes…I don't want to be" she said as a tear graced her cheeks. She turned away from him trying to keep her weakness hidden.

"Why is that my little black cat?" as he asked his question you could hear his genuine curiosity coming though, and resonating in every word. She wondered if she should tell him, wondered if she should let her guard down any further 'what the hell I can't hurt any worst, I can't fall any further all that's left is to pick up the pieces…unless someone decides to scatter the pieces'

In mid thought it just slipped out of her tongue without even realizing she had said it. "My heart can't take another one sided love" tears were flowing freely down her dark skinned face as she turned to him.

After hearing those words and seeing her face his heart just broke; this was his fault he was the first one sided love. He had thought that she didn't care, that she would just move on…but this was…unexpected. He felt he no longer had the right to be there he couldn't even look her in the eyes now. How could he not have known she was his best friend and he didn't see it he was…………..ashamed.

He stood up to make his leave but not before he gave her the note that him and Ichigo wrote…

**Flash back:**

"Well what do think Urahara?"

"She has been alone for a hundred of years Ichigo. When she other together and she is left out Ichigo she has nobody and despite her appearance and persona she is human she is a women. As such she has wants, she has needs, and she needs someone and wants someone to want her."

To say Ichigo was shocked was an understatement. Not in a million years would he have expected that. He was pissed that he had not noticed it sooner, that the thought had not occurred to him that his Yoruichi was alone.

"What can I do to help her; Yoruichi is a great person kind and loving, fierce and loyal, smart and absolutely beautiful. She does not deserve this." He said it with passion not realizing what he had said. He had been truthful in what he said the only people who didn't realize that he had feeling for the woman was him. It made since if you would think about he once thought he loved Rukia but it turned out to be one sided, she was smart and beautiful but she was could and mean to him…then there was Orihime he thought he had loved her but it seemed to just be an infatuation to her personality: loyal, beautiful, and would help people without a second thought, but it just wasn't right. When you look back on all that, what he liked about them it made perfect since for him to like Yoruichi. Yoruichi was fierce, smart, sexy, beautiful, and loyal; she wasn't cold, arrogant, and most importantly she didn't call him an idiot…that was his selling point.

"Well Kurosaki-kun I think… that you should write a note for her to hang out with you and your family tomorrow. I will give it to her after me and her talk" 'hopefully Ichigo will take the hint and do it'

Without even a thought about it Ichigo took a pen from the table and ripped off a piece of Urahara's news paper and started to right the note. When he was finished he folded the paper and handed it to him "I hope this will help her, she doesn't need to be alone; she has us and we are her friends."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"What's this?" she asked reaching for the paper.

"Kurosaki-san wrote this and told me to give this to you." He turned to walk off again before he looked over his shoulder "I truly am sorry for everything I have done to you and for everything I haven't done for you when you needed me" with that he vanished.

She looked to the spot where he was "I forgave you long ago asshole." As she said that she looked down towards the note "what exactly are you" she started to open it…

**THE NOTE:**

Hey I looked everywhere for you after you left but…I still suck at finding people…

Any way I was going to ask you before you left if you would join me for Christmas, I hope to see you at my house at nine am tomorrow dress warm for the fight and my dad's house later.

Love Sincerely,

Ichigo

p.s. sorry if I made you mad earlier it's not my fault I'm stupid, my dad has hit me in the head to many times

**END OF NOTE:**

She looked at the not tears threatening to fall again "You're not stupid I'm stupid if only would have waited a few minute longer to run" she then looked over the note and a word next to sincerely was crossed out "What is this? LOVE? Oh… he is so going to get teased about this…maybe I should just ask him he might just feel the same way."

She stood up with new found vigor and resolve, she was going to meet him in the morning, and she was going to make the best out of this either way. She was going to take a shot it's all she had left but she would never admit it she would act like her normal self and not show any weakness…..if she could help.

And with her final thought she walked on to Urahara's shop to get some sleep for tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY 7:00 am**

"**Are you ready Ichigo? It will take time to creat****e them and we only have a few hours left."**

"yea I'm ready, though are you sure you want to do this for her…I thought this is illegal in soul society."

"**It is, but I do not answer to them nor does any **_**zanpakutō, we simply follow our wielders. The real question is do you want to allow her to be able to use our power…you remember what happened to ice dragons second wielder don't you? Are you willing to protect and give her the ability to protect?" **_

"I wonder if she'll like it though, after all I have never seen her with one?" 'I stayed up all night preparing for this, and hopefully it turns out right' he sighed as he pulled his sword up put it forward and shouted "BAN-KIA!"

"**Now Ichigo, compress our energy and now compress it into the form….good remember the **_**zanpakutō chooses its wielder" **_

As Ichigo compressed the massive amount of black energy into a small 3 inch sphere, he pumped as much energy as he could into the small ball; he capture part of his sword's spirit into it. He was trying what may thought impossible.

He was going to give her a copy of his zanpakutō. It took him a little over an hour to finish the sphere. It was a solid black marble like ball off power. And he hoped this would show her that she had someone no matter where she went or who she was with…………..

AN: well just happened to think maybe I should change this story and make a fic where he acutaly does give his power to someone else…must likely a Yor/ich fic


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas to Remember

The next day

Morning Yoruichi, I made breakfast if you're hungry"

Really for little ole me what's the occasion?" at this Ichigo started to blush like a strawberry; what was supposed to tell her? That you're going to need a full stomach to be able to mess with your super secret gift with out dieing.

Well its morning and I know how you eat like a COW!" yelled with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"A cow" she repeated aloud 'that hurts can't believe this, why am I even worried about this, and why do I even give a fuck what he thinks. Guess its time to piss him off!' she smirked with grin, he then knew what was about to begin.

"Oh! Yes Strawberry I would love a cow can you think of the possibilities constant source of entertainment, and who knows maybe you could date her. I mean you think I'm a cow and you were drooling over me when I walked through the door…which leads me to another question why are always turning your head when I'm naked or in my bra an you don't when I'm wearing clothes? Is my body that bad?" her plan backfired as soon as she asked those questions she started to become self conscious. All her life men were after her for her body, and then when they were finished with her they would just leave... 'Maybe I am just an ugly bitch; no matter how hard I try Ichigo won't look at me. I really am pathetic; how can he just break my walls so easily'

He was about to continue messing with her until he seen the sudden change in her mood he could see the depression in her eyes; the same depression from last night 'Fuck when did she get so touchy about what I say, I thought she was hard ass'

'**I think she is hurt because she wants your nuts king'**

'Fuck beans! Why are you always fucking with me when!' after he calmed himself he decided to ask his advisor. What do you think old man?

'**I think the hollow is right. The only reason why any women would care what a man thinks is if she loved him whether she know she likes him or not. I would suggest you answered her question before you're too late!' he thought for a moment before he said the next line 'I think you should be honest and tell her how you really feel and stop ignoring her'**

Ichigo nodded at what Zangetsu's idea, he always has good ideas. So in the calmest voice he could muster he answered her question praying to god that he didn't say something stupid.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAVE YOU THAT IDEA IDIOT! I was drooling because you look hot in those tight jeans and half shirt; though I don't understand why you would wear something like that in the winter. Also the reason I don't look at you when you're naked is because I don't want to do something we might regret. Yoruichi as much as I would love to just let go, I want my man-ginity to go to someone I love and that won't break my heart. Don't get me wrong not saying that it isn't you but we have never even dated so I don't really know." He finished turning his head to hide his embarrassment. He knew that he had to protect his friends regardless if it meant saying embarrassing things that he would never say in a million years; even at gun point.

'I wonder if that made her realize I didn't mea to hurt her, guess it's time to grow a par and face my enemy' when he turned around he saw a dumb founded look on her face.

"What's with the face, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Oh how he was embarrassed. At that moment in time he just wanted to crawl in a whole and die. 'Why the fuck do I care for her do much?'

"I…I'm…glad you…did. At…least I know someone cares enough for my respect; I stopped respecting myself decades ago."

The two sat in silence for what seemed forever, until it was finally broken.

"Yoruichi, I was wondering…do you have a zanpaktou?"

'What kind of question is that?' She thought "Well ye and know, it really is just too complicated and would take sometime to explain."

"Well it will be a few hours before we leave for my dads"

"Hmmm…well in there are special circumstances in regards to are zanpaktou; in the second division when we are given the position of Captain, our zanpokto are merged with the previous Captain's. That is the sort version of why I do not have one." 'Bet he is going to need more explaining by the look on his face.'

"So does that mean you and Soi-fon have the same ban-kai? Also why wouldn't you just take it?"

'Now that was a good question' she stood there in thought on how to explain this in a dumbed down form so he could comprehend this "No we don't have ban-kai. You see when the two zanpaktou merge the take the form of the new one and at the same time form a new more powerful spirit, she is the fifth leader; just because they merge doesn't mean they are all powerful, some times they get weaker the take on more of the traits of the newest spirit. As for your second question…I left it because Soi meant a lot to me and I wanted the best for her; my zanpaktou already agreed she would be my successor, so when the time came to leave I left it in her possession."

She sat there and watched as Ichigo took in all of the information and new he was forming questions. She sighed. This was the exact reason she didn't want to talk about it was just too damn complicated for someone like him.

"Do you ever miss having your zanpaktou, Yoruichi?"

"Yes I suppose I do, the reason most of second division favors hand to hand is because we all know in order to retire you forfeit your sword." She answered the question seemingly easy as she thought 'I wonder were he is going with all of this crap?'

"What if you could get your zanpaktou back, would you want to?"

"What is with all of these questions Ichigo, I think this is the most I have ever heard you talk. Usually you are too busy blushing like a school girl."

After she said that he started blushing like a mad women causing the Yoruichi to smirk. As she was about to start teasing him, he spoke.

"Well normally I wouldn't talk to your perverted naked ass and seeing how I just confessed to liking you more on the romantic side there is no reason left to hide behind a blush for!" as he seen her faint blush his subsided and he smirked before getting back to the topic at hand "Now! Answered the question BEAUTIFUL" said smirking and thought 'That should even things a bit.' His smirk grew into a grin as she turned darker with a dumb founded look on her face.

"Now who is the school girl, kitten? Now answer the question"

'Jesus he is winning the blush game…calm down girl you are centuries older then him this should be a walk in the park; he gave you the advantage by telling you he is basically in love with y…oh my god he said he is in love with me? Okay just think strait answer his stupid question I will think about this later' as she came out of her stunned look "Yes I would like to have it back."

"Hmm…would you still want it if it wasn't the same sprit; like it was a completely different zanpaktou all together?"

She thought for a few minutes before she answered "I think I would but you can never be sure until you have it…even if I decided I didn't want it, I could simply not use it."

It was now his turn to stand in thought. A few moments went by and he abruptly stood and went towards what she figured was his room. "I'll be back in just a sec, you can wait in the kitchen and get some milk or sake." He called over his shoulder and then continued into his room.

She quietly walked into the kitchen curious as to what he was doing. 'wonder what he is doing, he has been full of surprises today: first he invites me to spend time with his family, then confesses ,in a rather retarded way, that he likes me in a more romantic sense and might even be in love with me.' "Hmmm… milk or vodka…choices…choices?"

"Why not both you know they don't taste that bad together it's called a 'White Russian'." He said as he walked over to the counter and grabbed the milk and vodka and mixed them 20/80 in a glass. After stirred it he took a sip and handed it to her. "Tell me how you like it Yoruichi"

As she took the class she said "I didn't know you were a drinker"

He sighed "I'm not really into it but I went to a few high school parties and had to keep up appearances as the 'bad ass'." She giggled a little as she took a sip tasting it before she downed it.

'Man this is pretty good, and to think I wasted so much time trying to decide between the too' she thought as she finished, leaving herself with milk-stache.

She looked up at seeing him smiling and a light chuckle escaping from his mouth she asked what "What?"

"You look pretty cute with a mustache" 'yeah that totally came out gay. Shit, I bet I never her the end of this!'

"I knew it, you're gay. That's the reason you always turned away from me."

"I'm not gay, you…you stupid cow!" he shouted as he turned his head to hide his red face.

"Relax I was just teasing you." She said softly. He calmed down and closed his eyes while bringing his head back forward. When he opened his eyes again she flash stepped right in front of him closing the distances between them to mere centimeters as she whispered on his lips "I like you too." There lips came together for a short chastised kiss, he let out a yelp, and then she pulled away, leaving a stunned Ichigo with an ever present blush on his cheeks. She wanted to go further but Ichigo wanted to his first to be with someone he loved, she didn't know if it washer but, she would wait to find out; to a soul reaper they had nothing but time in there long lives so she would not push this. She would not push this because this just seemed so surreal to her, so dream like with weak legs, light head, and butterflies in the stomach.

It took a few minutes before Yoruichi became sick of his stunned look and flashed behind him for another whisper. "I thought the girl was supposed to be the blushing one, are you sure your not gay" that seemed to snap him out of his gaze and she waited for him to yell but he didn't he just turned around to face to face as his lips found hers, his tongue gazed across her lips and they parted. The explored each others mouths, there tongue gliding and massaging each other. Then they started to break away. Both stayed silent wanting to enjoy the moment before he spoke. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"What ever sopped you, I was more then willing to indulge you?" she purred into his her.

"I didn't know if you felt the same; I mean I know you wanted to do that but…I didn't know if you wanted a real relationship. You always seemed emotionally unattached to everything. Since my mom died I never felt like I deserved to have any form of love; I couldn't even protect her from it, the person I loved most was murdered because of my actions. So I ignored your attempts these last few months when you started to show interest, real interest, not lust, but genius interest. I know that I still don't deserve any type of love but I can't help but to be attracted to you. This my not be love, but I can't help but to be attracted to what we have." He said in a monotone voice before he thought 'I sun like a love sick puppy starving for attention…my image is ruined, but for some reason I just don't give a fuck.'

She stood there shocked before voice resonated with a tone he had never heard before; it was a voice of understanding and depression. "Then Ichigo it would seem you and I are not so different. I have been around few who treated me with respect as a women…people may fear me as a soul reaper but as a women…to them I'm just a piece of meat. Maybe that's why I found my self drawn to you. Maybe it was because you don't see me that way and treat me with respect…or maybe you just can't explain why you like it, you just do." she mused as she slid around to the front and pecked him on the lips.

"Well either way I would like to spend more time together and figure out what this feeling really is I have towards you, and what yours are towards me. That is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind" she said as a playful smirk made its way to her face "Would like to take a peek at your Christmas present Ichi-kun?" her voice was sultry as she slid her hand down to the button of you low cut jeans ad said "I think you might like it."

'That's the understatement of the year; oh! That reminds me.' He caught the hand she was using to undo her pants teasingly and said "Yoruichi ladies get there present first." He quickly turned and picked up a black orb. "Tell me Yoruichi would like to have a zanpaktou even if it wasn't the same?"

"Ichi-kun have I been suck a bad kitten you got me a lump of coal?" she asked faking a pout.

"Yes!" came the short answer "Please answerer the question."

'What's with him and moods swings, guess the time for games has been killed.' "I guess my answer is still yes" as he handed out the orb, she reached and as it neared her hand, it pulsed red while black vapors evaporated off of it. Then calmly he said. "You won't be able to ignore this one." He paused for a moment and whispered. She finally grabbed the orb and was about to reply to his words before he spoke again "Pierce the Heavens: Zangetsu."

They were both suddenly engulfed a red and black energy; she heard his voice call out "Find the red tag." Then she passed out.

When she awoke she was standing on the side of a building with a familiar pale skinned man with a sword. "I…I…Don't…understand…"

His voice came as calm and cool as the sword on which he stood. "**You will."** As soon as that was said the buildings started to crumple. **"You have 24 hours to fine my soul before your soul dies."**


End file.
